Leyes de Newton
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: James no tiene ni la más remota idea de que sucede entre sus amigos, de porqué Sirius parece estar a punto de echar lava por la boca mientras mira por la ventana, si Remus, a quien Sirius mira, solo está sentado con el Prefecto de Ravenclaw. Lily quiere ayudarlo, y amparada en una de las leyes de Newton, le hace entender a James que sus amigos sienten algo más que amistad.One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter ©J. K. Rowling

* * *

James observa a Sirius en la ventana. Está apoyado en el borde de ella, y mira absorto un par de puntos juntos de pie sobre la verde hierba, lo ha escuchado suspirar un par de veces y murmurar insultos contra el prefecto de Ravenclaw. Y al de gafas le parece curioso, porque considera que el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Adam Rumsfeld, no es un mal tipo. De hecho, los ayudó a esconderse una vez de Filch y la señora Norris, cuando estaban en cuarto año. Por eso no entiende —y eso que James Potter es uno de los alumnos brillantes que tiene Hogwarts— que Sirius lo esté insultando tan despiadadamente.

Y mientras mira a Sirius, una mano pequeña se mueve frente a su cara; James la sujeta y la besa delicadamente, para luego besar a la dueña de la mano, que recibe gustosa su muestra de amor y le sonríe entre el beso. Entonces contempla los ojos verdes de Lily, —_su Lily_, la futura madre de sus hijos, y abuela de sus nietos— y olvida al instante en lo que pensaba antes, porque Lily tiene ese efecto que lo hace vaciar su mente y pensar únicamente en ella.

Pero ella rompe el encantamiento, al preguntarle en qué pensaba. Y James se ve obligado a buscar en todos los archivos de su mente el pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza antes de que Lily Evans apareciera en su campo visual. Recuerda, —mientras ella se sentaba a su lado—, a Sirius, quien sigue pegado a la ventana como si no hubiese un mañana —Y el de anteojos apostaría un quinto de su fortuna a que el perro pulgoso de Padfoot no sabe que la tarde pronto se va a acabar y que mirar tanto tiempo _loqueseaqueestémirando _dañará mucho sus ojos irreversiblemente y que tendrá que usar gafas; eso le molestaría un montón, porque él es el chico sexy de gafas en los merodeadores, no Sirius —, y le comenta a Lily, que está preocupado. Debido a que no es normal que Sirius se pase todo la tarde —"¡Toda la jodida tarde, Lily!" Le dice, al borde de un colapso nervioso— mirando por la ventana a los dos puntos que no se han movido de bajo del árbol.

Ella se ríe, y se burla de Sirius —"Black nunca ha sido normal, James"—, pero nota la ansiedad de su novio y se levanta, se acerca a Black —quien absorto en lo que veía, ni se molesta en notarla— y mira por la ventana, exactamente el punto que la oveja blanca de la "Antigua y Noble casa de los Black" prestaba tanta atención. Y sonríe, porque considera que ya era hora de que de Black—quien, según su opinión "Necesita unas gafas de forma urgente, ya que está lamentablemente ciego"— se diera cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Y vuelve al sofá rojo con James, quien parece a punto de llorar. Lo mira con ternura y le dice lo que pensaba —"Sirius está enamorado"— y James con toda la inocencia del mundo le contesta que es imposible

—"Sirius no está enamorado, Lily. No se ha enamorado en su vida"— Ella le sonríe con algo de burla —

"Yo creo que es posible, y que está enamorado de alguien a quien ambos conocemos bien"— y él lo niega de nuevo.

— "Dudo que esté enamorado. Además, ¿De quién se enamoraría?" Ella sonríe como el gato de Cheshire, besa a James en la mejilla —

"Deberías cambiar anteojos, cariño, te estás quedando ciego".

Potter le mira como si estuviese loca, ofendido; podía ser miope hasta casi rozar la ceguera, pero ciego nunca, jamás. Mucho menos en un punto tan importante como sus amigos y Sirius—_Su hermano de otra madre, su compañero de bromas, su mejor amigo_ — Y le dice a Lily que ella es quien se equivoca, porque no conoce a Sirius tan bien como él,

—"Lily, lo reitero, Sirius NO está enamorado"—

Ella se ríe y le besa la frente como quien besa a un niño iluso mientras trata inútilmente de ordenar su cabello, y James, a pesar de lo encandilado que está por el beso de Lily —Porque sus labios son tan suaves, tan dulces, tan capaces de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa…—sabe que en ese momento hacer lo que él quiere hacer —que en ese instante preciso es un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y cabello negro— no es lo que debe hacer.

Entonces, haciendo gran uso de una fuerza de voluntad, que curiosamente escasea cuando Lily Evans está cerca; se levanta de su lado —no sin antes robarle un beso apasionado a su pelirroja adorada— y camina lentamente —como quien va a su tumba—dirigiéndose a su amigo pelinegro que estaba a poco de echar lava por la boca y soltar llamas por los ojos.

Se para a su lado, —Sirius no lo nota, como tampoco notó a Lily— y trata de enfocar con sus ojos miopes, al punto donde su amigo canuto —O ahora, que está medio cabreado por verse obligado gracias a su inquebrantable lealtad a su amigo a dejar a Lily abandonada en ese frío sillón, prefiere llamarlo _"ese jodido perro pulgoso"_ — miraba fijamente.

Y con una malsana inocencia, ve a Remus —Su mano izquierda, —porque Sirius es la derecha—, su otro mejor amigo, el chico bueno que los salva de todos los embrollos en los que se meten —que no son pocos — Y el traficante de chocolate más perseguido de todo Hogwarts. — estar tranquilamente recostado junto a Rumsfeld, riendo. Mientras el prefecto de Ravenclaw le señala la imagen de un libro, y toca su mano en un claro hecho de solemne camaradería —Por supuesto, esto es según la perspectiva de James—.

Dirige sus ojos almendrados a Sirius, —que en reacción al mismo acto que Potter clasificó como nada más que algo sino accidental, un toque de manos de amigos—, parece estar a punto de explotar. Y deja escapar un —"Joder, Canuto. No se qué vez de malo ahí, que te hace poner así"—.

Pero Sirius no parece escucharlo —No parece, y Sirius internamente agradece sus capacidades actorales, y en un arranque infantil, mueve la varita y apunta hacia James, —quien pendiente de los prefectos no se percata de nada— y luego guarda su varita— Potter lo mira confuso , y se va a donde Lily con cara interrogante. Ella lo observa, de arriba abajo con sus ojos esmeralda y se ríe estrepitosamente, con la cara a dos tonos de su cabello y agarrándose el estómago a más no poder.

James, sintiéndose ofendido y sintiendo su ego de macho bajar considerablemente, se analiza de arriba abajo, palpando para ver si todo está en su lugar, no encontrando nada distinto. Entonces toca su rostro, y nota que tiene una enorme nariz roja parpadeante — _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes, si su nariz está en su cara? James pensaba en Lily, esa es la respuesta. _— Sube sus manos y encuentra dos orejas, suaves, junto a dos enormes astas de ciervo.

Busca a Sirius, pero él ya no está ahí. Potter mira a Lily, que trata a duras penas dejar de reír y deshace el hechizo que _ese jodido perro pulgoso _le lanzo. Entonces se sienta junto a su novia, y procede a contarle lo que vio. Ella asiente, diciéndole que ella vio lo mismo. —"Remus solo hablaba con Adam"— Afirma. Y James ladea un poco su cabeza para mostrar una mirada confusa.

—"No entiendo porqué Sirius está enojado"—Le contesta.

Lily suspira, se pregunta por qué tuvo que elegir al hombre más ciego del mundo. James le sonríe, como adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y Lily vuelve a recordar el porqué. Pero el tema es otro, ella busca explicarle que lo que sus amigos tienen es algo más que una simple amistad —Ella y el 99.9% de Hogwarts se ha dado cuenta de aquello, pero James tiene una inocencia que le impide verlo. No, su casi-ceguera no tiene nada que ver. —

Observa a James un momento, pensando en la mejor forma de decírselo sin abrumarlo, pero no encuentra ninguna. Sus ojos se desvían al libro de Física que estaba leyendo antes, por no abandonar la costumbre muggle. Y recuerda la Primera Ley de Newton, que se ajusta exactamente a la situación en la que se encuentra metida.

—"Todo cuerpo en reposo tiende a seguir en reposo, así como todo cuerpo en movimiento tiende a seguir un movimiento rectilíneo, a menos que una fuerza externa lo saque de ese estado"—Cita, tomando una decisión.

Potter la mira como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza— "¿Eh?" —Ella se limitó a sonreírle, "En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas" Piensa, mientras toma de la mano a James y se levanta del sofá.

—"Ven conmigo"— Él la sigue, ambos se detienen en la misma ventana en la que Sirius estaba antes, y se dedican a observar.

Ven a los dos puntos, Remus y Adam, tranquilamente sentados a la sombra de un abeto, pero otra sombra se dirige a ellos, y James —Pese a su avanzada miopía, distingue a Sirius, y frunce el ceño— Mira a Lily y ella le incita a seguir contemplándolo. Sirius se acerca a Adam Rumsfeld y se detiene en pose altanera —Esa que en tantos líos lo hace meterse— Y aparentemente le dice algo, —_No muy agradable —_James piensa, por la forma en la que Adam se levanta y lo apunta con la varita. —

Entonces Sirius lo contempla, en silencio, y sin decir nada, lo apunta con la varita y lo disfraza como un payaso, y ríe —James es capaz de escucharlo y está seguro de que todo Hogwarts también, Sirius ríe demasiado fuerte— El prefecto de Ravenclaw, se marcha, avergonzado, y sabe que nunca debería haber peleado con Black.

Remus, por su parte esta estático bajo el árbol, concentrado más en la barra de chocolate que come, que en Sirius que está a su lado. Black lo mira, con esos ojos grises que turban a Lupin, y comienza a hablar.

James sabe lo que dice, lo sabe por el movimiento de sus labios, —Ha aprendido a leerlos porque es necesario, para sus bromas y sus coartadas para safarse de los castigos; para mayor seguridad también sabe leer los de Remus— y le traduce a Lily.

—"Hey" —Dice Black, mientras se sienta más cerca de Remus, pero Lunático no le responde— "Lo siento, ¿Vale?"

Remus sigue comiendo el chocolate, mas mira con una ceja alzada a Sirius. Lunático está molesto y Sirius retrocede un poco, —su sentido de conservación reacciona al animal molesto que habita dentro de su amigo— con algo de malestar.

James comprende que Sirius se aleje, Lunático molesto no es una buena opción para preservar su integridad intacta.

—"Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar" —Prosigue Canuto. James mira a Lily con curiosidad, Lily nuevamente le sonríe, como si supiese algo que él no. — "Me tomaste por sorpresa". —Intenta sonreír, pero la mirada de Remus lo hace desistir de la idea.

—"Me rechazaste, abiertamente Sirius." —No hay Canuto, sólo Sirius, y su nombre está cargado de tanta desasón y tristeza que Black se sintió peor que si su madre hubiese comenzado a insultarlo; toleraba la inclemencia de Walburga, pero no el desprecio de Remus. —"No tienes porqué sentir eso." —Y muerde otro pedazo de chocolate. —"Lo que no me explico…" —Le dijo, luego de tragar el chocolate— "Es porqué interrumpiste mi salida con Adam"

—Porque no me gusta ese tipo. —Le responde Black, gruñendo por la mención del prefecto.

James contempla a Lily con una interrogante plasmada en su rostro, sabe lo que sus amigos se dicen entre ellos, pero, simplemente, no lo entiende. Y como le cuesta expresar su confusión, simplemente deja salir un soez— "Joder, no entiendo que mierda pasa". Lily ríe antes de reprender su lenguaje. —"Bah, es lo de menos." —Le contesta antes de seguir mirando.

—"No tiene porqué gustarte, Sirius. Despues de todo, no tiene nada que ver contigo." —Lupin dice, con dureza.

Black pierde la paciencia, no le gusta que Remus hable de ese tipo ni mucho menos que le hable de esa manera; dentro de él sabe que Lunático tiene la razón en todo, pero no puede perderlo de esa forma. Es un perro celoso que protege su territorio y su amigo, desde su improvisada confesión, forma parte de él.

—"¡TIENE TODO QUE VER!" —Grita, y esta vez James no tiene que traducirle a Lily la conversación de sus amigos, puesto que todos los que estaban en la sala común y estaba seguro de que hasta Snape —Esa serpiente grasienta y ponzoñosa que vive en las mazmorras— Lo escucharon con toda claridad.

Remus, por su lado permanece inalterable, y solo lo mira con curiosidad. Mientras lentamente frunce el ceño.

—"No entiendo a que te refieres." —Y es sincero, James nota a Remus casi tan confundido como el mismo está, mientras Lily parece a punto de ver el final de una de esas películas Melosas que ve con él. La mira extrañado, pero ella con un ademán lo hace seguir en su papel de traductor.

Sirius se acerca a Remus y lo acorrala contra el árbol, ahora Lunático está francamente desconcertado. Y Canuto acorta cada vez más la distancia entre ellos dos.

—"Que te amo, joder." — Y Lo besa con toda la pasión que puede, James queda estático, porque al fin a comprendido las razones de la actitud extraña de Sirius de ese día, y como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un aturdidor, cae de espaldas al suelo, desmayado.

Lily le dirige una mirada compasiva, pero no lo despierta; en cambio, dirige su vista al par de enamorados que se devoran con ansia apoyados en un árbol y sonríe. Luego vuelve a mirar a James y al libro de física que leía antes.

Dejó a James tirado un momento en el suelo, mientras volvía a leer. Mueve su varita y Potter despierta con la cabeza adolorida, se levanta y se dirige a ella.

—"Tuve un sueño rarísimo"— Le dice. Y en esos momentos la puerta de la sala común se abre, y Sirius entra llevando de la mano a Remus.

PLAFF.

James había vuelto a caer al suelo.

—Fin—

* * *

N/A: Uff, hace demasiado tiempo que no publicaba nada, y creo que es porque no tenía que publicar. Tengo muchas cosas, en realidad, pero todas a medio hacer y sinceramente hay veces en las que no me apetece terminarlas... Creo que a todos nos pasa eso algunas veces, ¿no? :)

Bien, este one-shot -Tiene 2402 palabras y aproximadamente cinco páginas de longitud- en sí, llevaba unos 6 meses en mi portatil, como todo, a medio terminar. Pero hoy lo leí, y fue tan facil recordar lo que quería escribir que lo terminé, y me llena de gran alegría haberlo hecho.

El centro en el que gira este pequeño relato, es el de un James inocente que no tiene idea de que ocurre entre sus amigos, y de una Lily que intenta ayudarlo.

Ambientandonos a la Ley de Newton que usé en este caso -debo ser sincera, cuando comencé a escribirlo tenía un examen de física al día siguiente- James es el objeto en reposo, que es tan ciego que no puede ver lo que ocurre frente a sus narices, y Lily es la fuerza externa, que buscando ayudarlo termina mirando como su novio termina en un estado de inconsciencia por la sorpresa.

Por cierto, si alguien se percata de la ausencia de Peter, puedo decir que estaba asaltando las cocinas de Hogwarts mientras todo esto sucedía.

Eso es todo supongo,

Espero que les guste el one shot, y espero sus reviews.

Atte: B.D. Queen.

Pd: Las críticas me ayudan a mejorar. :)


End file.
